The proposed project is: (1) to pursue studies on the regulation of PEP: fructose phosphotransferase activity in Arthrobacter and the role of respiration-coupled fructose transport in that regulation; (2) to characterize respiration-coupled transport of amino acids in Arthrobacter, including representative systems which require exogenous malate for transport by whole cells (arginine) and systems which do not (phenylalanine); and (3) to study bacterial transport at alkaline pH with a view towards elucidating how a chemiosmotic mechanism operates at high pH. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Levinson, S.L., L.H. Jacobs, T.A. Krulwich, and H.C. Li. 1975. Purification and characterization of a polyphosphate kinase from Arthrobacter atrocyaneus. J. Gen. Microbiol. 88: 65-74. Levinson, S.L. and T.A. Krulwich. 1976. The metabolism of L-Rhamnose in Arthrobacter pyridinolis. J. Gen. Microbiol.